Zarbon's Journal Entries from The World War 2 Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: The WW2 Saga from Zarbon's dry point-of-view, featuring Zarbon's short journal entries & letters from Morgan (OC) which they left behind in WW2. They tell of both of them going back in time, how Zarbon ends up in Nazi Germany, and Morgan a prisoner in Stalinist Russia. Tells of Zarbon's hatred for Hitler, longing for Morgan, and other straight-forward confessions from Zarbon.
1. Chapter 1

**To Whomever Reads This Story **

This is a collection of journal entries that I have managed to put together and even received from the German archives in Germany.

A while back, Morgan and I were struggling as parents of a son we named ZJ. I am proud to say that now ZJ is grown up and so is our daughter Issy. However, there are times when our testing the time machine made by Bulma's clone out, back into the WW2 era makes me scratch my head.

Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking, what Morgan was thinking, and when Morgan and I managed to compare notes about what we may or maybe not remember, I come to find out that mine probably are a little more accurate than Morgan's.

While she speculated for the most part in her journal entries about what I was going through in Nazi Germany, I won't do such a thing with what happened with her in Stalinist Russia. However, I have also put the letters that were given to us from the Russian and German archives to put into my journal entry collection.

Here is a number of entries that I have set up into a memoir, it's not quite as long although I hope it gets to the point of things. Beware, there might be TMI (too much information) in some passages while in others not so bad.

I only hope that those who dare to read this, understand that going back in time and changing the past is a horrible idea. As when Morgan and I were soon discovered by the world that we did so, we were forced to make amends to the world, since we messed up time dramatically.

-Zarbon


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes I Ask Why Me?**

Oh journal, God or whoever or whatever controls the universe and heavens has blessed me with a beautiful girlfriend, who is actually twenty-eight my years junior. I have to get all these confessions off my chest as soon as possible. Morgan might not be so well rounded and she might have the tendency to throw "autistic fits" (as our friend Jada Banks calls them) every once in a while, but she is mine!

I don't know the greatness I have done to deserve a great lady like her! I don't care what anyone else thinks of her, she might be awkward at times and silly, but she is also smart and she is my best friend. She is the first human who loved me, she is the first human I have talked to. She is the person I have decided to spend the rest of my days with and forever more, unless she dies first of old age.

I don't care if people don't like her, I like her because she is honest, she is fun to be around, and she makes me laugh and only manages to get on my nerves when she starts yelling at herself. She doesn't hit me and she doesn't spit on me or dehumanize me like Frieza did. She treats me like a person even though I'm a difference species than her. She also yells at anyone who messes with us.

She was the first person to kiss me in my other form, which is grotesque! Morgan even stands up to her sister Erin, when Erin and I yell at one another, I'm not overly fond of Erin despite the fact that she is good-looking. Morgan also treats my womanizing, crazy in-the-head father like he's a part of her family too.

She knows I have very strained relations with dad since he's the king of Planet Primal and he wasn't the one who raised me. My biological father, who wasn't the one that raised me, was happy to learn that I was resurrected by her (she is a sorceress), and he came to visit a while back when she was still in high school.

Father comes back to visit every once in a while and he gets into trouble with the law, he doesn't present any documents proving he's visiting earth and he steals things from stores and thinks since he rules a planet (protected by his alliance with Cooler from Frieza's wrath), he can do whatever he wants wherever he wants. I don't know how Morgan can put up with my father Morphiess!

My mum couldn't put up with King Morphiess, she divorced him, kicked him off the throne and died while she put me in the care of Cui her friend. I was then adopted and raised by Frieza and became Frieza's heir to the throne of the Cold Empire. Planet Primal meanwhile had a civil war, and with Cooler's help, my father Morphiess got the throne back and rules to this day.

I am just blessed to have some kind of relationship with my biological dad, if any such exists. I'm glad he comes back to visit every once in a while, bringing us presents. He sometimes sells rare gems, crystals and rocks to the highest bidder on this planet and sometimes gives the money he wins to us. That is probably why Morgan and I have a nice apartment.

I am in law school now, Morgan has decided to become a teacher for God knows what reason. I have never been fond of the idea of her being a teacher, I clearly think she's in the wrong occupation, even though she's kind-hearted, she is rather outspoken and fearless to a fault. Oh well, it's not up to me what she does for a living.

Our son ZJ was born almost a year ago today. When I found out she was pregnant with him I was excited! I did not think I could get her pregnant, since she's a human and I'm not, but the night before that happened she was upset about how horrible the world treated her. Maybe the universe blessed us and decided to reward us, although we haven't done anything really that great.

When she was pregnant with ZJ she was big, but she looked hot. I wish I could have had a photograph of her in black and white of her nine months pregnant, but she said it was too Hollywood and very unrealistic view of pregnancy. I respected her view and decided to abandon the thought all together. She also felt like a pig, but she looked gorgeous to me!

Morgan does have her dark moments, she sometimes get jealous of me when I pay more attention to ZJ than to her. I can't help that I have paternal instinct! I always liked kids, but this really made me more paternal than I thought it would. I just want to nurture that young man of ours, and I swear if Morphiess my father teaches him how to womanize or gives him tips for doing so, I will be angry and probably have to cut off relations with him.

Morphiess came to visit a few weeks ago to bring ZJ something from Planet Primal. ZJ doesn't seem to have a problem with anyone, not even Morphiess. Morgan was afraid since she was diagnosed as mildly autistic (although she denies it and claims to be brain damaged) that ZJ would be autistic too. He's fine though, and ZJ is just happy and drools a lot.

I on the other hands had worse fears, I was afraid he would turn out like he would have two heads or three toes or two tails. He babbles a lot, and he even is able to form some sentences, but he's kind of a late talker, I was talking by the time I was one years old according to my old man, and I guess men in our family are just late talkers.

To make a long story short, I love my life on Planet Earth 2. It might not be as highly advanced as Kakarot's Planet Earth, and it might not have as smart as people on it, but I love being the smarter person of the people who surround me. I hope one day to pass it onto my children with Morgan! I know she is a good match for me, even if we have our fights and argue over the dumbest things.

I just love how stupid the human race is, and even if it sounds egocentric on my part, I could care less. I know that ZJ is half human, but he's the best little hybrid in the world! He's really smart like me and I just know one day he's going to get into Harvard or Stanford! I just have that feeling about him. Morgan thinks I'm crazy for such thinking, but I have high hopes for him.

I don't think I have ever been this in love with a woman, let alone a human. It's a blessing that Morphiess is ok with it, and he's not against us being in love, especially since Morgan is not of royalty, although she said that she was a distant cousin of the Duke of Orange, I researched it, but there are other Dukes of Oranges I'm afraid, and I have to dismiss this if she isn't specific enough.

Anyways enough of me gushing over fine romance, let's get on with the story journal, I have so much to tell you today! As I am writing this entry I am in fact in Stalinist Russia! I can't find the time machine anywhere and I have to look harder than I realized. Although I can read minds and pick up on energies, I can't understand Russian. That makes it more complicated.

I will be right back, Stalin has something to ask me.

Sincerely Zarbon

-Stalinist Russia, August or September something, not sure but its 1939.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing so Far **

Oh journal, it's so frustrating being here back in time in World War 2, especially in Stalinist Russia of all places! I don't know why I agreed with Morgan to go back in time to World War 2, when we were testing Bulma's clone's time machine out. Why this of all time periods? Why did the stupid government insist on spending tax dollars on figuring a way out to better history?

Bulma 2, or better known as Bulma's clone, came to this Planet Earth back when I was attending Morgan's high school. She set up an office here, and decided to stay here since she was kicked out of Bulma's house by Vegeta himself! When he discovered that Bulma made a clone to sleep with him while the real Bulma worked in her office, he was pissed off and rightfully so!

I have faith they will make it, I see no reason why they should let a careless stupid attempt to please Vegeta sexually ruin their marriage. Marriage and relationships in general are very complicated, just ask my ex-girlfriend Liya, or my current Morgan. They could tell you that it's not a picnic in the park.

Bulma's clone has knockers as big as my woman's which is fine, except they are stupid looking and make me laugh! I try not to think about them, I am not sure what the actual story was of how her boobs got that way, but she claims that it's the oxygen of the atmosphere that did this to her. In fact if Stalin were to read this, he would probably laugh his ass off!

Morgan would probably laugh her ass off too! I hope Morgan is all right. I swear Morgan and I couldn't have been worse guinea pigs for Bulma's clone's time machine.

I stared at Bulma's clone's breasts the whole time she was lecturing us about how to use this time machine. I wanted to laugh, and I know that Morgan wanted to laugh too. When we got to Stalinist Russia, we saw dead people on the ground, Stalin was watching the executions, which he never did when he was around the first time?

Anyways Morgan told me a while back that he would rather listen to interrogations instead of watching people get tortured or executed. Either way, it was disturbing and I was afraid for Morgan's life. I don't care if Stalin tries to kill me, but if he tries to lay a hand on Morgan, I will kill him and mess time up!

Of course, based on the events in history that have pertained to overthrowing tyrants, they get replaced with even worse tyrants. So I can't just kill Stalin like I want to, it sucks so badly that I can't kill him! I don't know what Morgan sees in that man, but she's just drooling over him like a stupid school girl! It's like he unlocked a hidden side to her that I despise.

Besides if we were to kill Stalin, then wouldn't that cause a bunch of ethnic tensions in the Soviet Union? Would there be no risk for foreign invaders? I have learned as a child that the Soviet Union along with other nations on earth have so many ethnic groups inside them. Of course overthrowing Stalin would be a huge risk!

I am Morgan's true love, and I have to protect her the best that I can. I know she can be stupid in front of other people and has the tendency of not thinking, but I love her! Who knows maybe I could have found a better girl for me? You know what, no! I don't have time for this, I have to find that time machine, the sooner the better!

On top of that its frustrating to talk to Stalin, his English is like that of a kindergarteners! When we woke up in a dungeon (we must have been knocked out by gas or something else?), we were chained to the wall and Stalin told us we were now his slaves. We wanted to go home, that's all we want to do. Morgan even said herself that she did not trust him, regardless of whether or not she had the hot's for him.

So far Stalin has asked me to guard his Kremlin from invaders and shoot them on sight, do I really have to? I don't like taking orders from despots, let alone from human ones! Here I am now sitting here, on the ground, looking and its started to snow earlier even though its either August or September! This is just bull-carp!

Uh oh, Stalin is coming over here, I have to put you down right now.

Sincerely Zarbon,

Stalinist Russia, August or September in 1939


	4. Chapter 4

**Three More People, Dead**

Oh Lord! Stalin has killed again! Morgan told me about what happened earlier when I was sitting here writing and trying to figure out the first place Stalin would have hidden the time machine…and that is if he hasn't destroyed it!

A couple of men were visiting with Stalin, I'm not sure who these men were. I don't know if they were visiting him as friends, allies or fellow communists, Stalin shot one of them in the head for laughing inappropriately, possibly brought on by Stalin reminding Morgan not to talk horribly of his mother.

Another one of them whistled at her thong she was wearing. Stalin dressed Morgan up in harem outfit, I'm not sure what he was trying to accomplish by this, but if it was a way to humiliate her, congratulations to him. Another one of the remaining visiting people tried to lay a hand on Morgan!

Morgan fought back and punched the punk when he tried to give her rubles to get fresh with him. I don't know how this got so out of hand, but Stalin sat there at first and did nothing, until the friend, government official? I don't know, he threw Morgan on the ground and tried to maybe rape her? I'm not sure, but she showed me a mental picture of what happened.

Stalin shot the guy as if he was trying to protect Morgan, or simply make a point that she wasn't to be touched because she was officially now "his slave". He shot the other person when the other person asked if he would have his way with Morgan.

Morgan tells me that she did not understand why Stalin killed those three people, she also told me that he wants to see her after a while in his room. Oh God, this is bad! This is really bad! I'm going to stand outside the door to make sure he doesn't rape her or hurt her.

Sincerely Zarbon,

Stalinist Russia, August or September 1939


	5. Chapter 5

**A Swim in the Moscow Canal**

Woke up this morning with my back hurting. I slept on the ground in one of the churches of the Kremlin. Seems Stalin did not destroy all the churches, in fact he has changed a large number of them into shelters, office buildings and secret hideouts. I just know that the damn toilets don't work! I wanted to complain to one of the NKVD officers and then I remembered, they didn't know English!

I went to the Volga…err Moscow Canal to wash my face, and I am relieved that Morgan is alive! I found her taking a bath in the Volga Canal. I snuck up behind her and scared her and she yelled, "Zarbon you're all right!" She ran onto land and hugged me.

I asked her why she was even in the Volga Canal and what happened the night before. She said, "I had quite an adventure the night before, I got to scrub Stalin's back, which was littered with smallpox scars, and his face is covered in smallpox scars and so are his arms. I feel badly for him, but at the same time I am oddly attracted to a man with issues."

I rolled my eyes, this girl just doesn't seem to get it, does she? She then told me about how she got to see pictures of his first wife, which he seemed to want to keep secret from her. She also told me how Stalin said to her that his first wife committed suicide and left him alone with not one, not two, but three children.

The third child she said was adopted by him and his second wife when the parents of him died in the civil war between the Bolsheviks and Mensheviks. I don't know about you journal, but I'm just glad that Morgan wasn't frightened in the least. I'm also relived to find that she hasn't been violated or touched inappropriately by him. Yet I can't help but feel a little jealous that she seems to be taking this so well.

Morgan then said, "Do you wanna swim with me and make out with me?"

"Are you kidding? I have waited for this moment since the second you ran onto land naked to hug me!"

I took my uniform off and ran naked into the river with her. We swam with one another, we got wet and oh lord it was the best time I have ever had in this time period we were in! This cute petite woman up against my 6'1 feet tall body, awkward to some I know, but to me I didn't give a shit! I just wish the toilets would work in this damn communist regime! I don't want to talk about it journal!

Later on Stalin went to the river to see us bathing together, he looked shocked and Morgan said, "Arch! Zarbon its Stalin at…" I don't remember what she said because by the time she said Stalin I ducked under water.

Then I came up quietly to see that Morgan was standing there naked and Stalin was staring at her like she had a halo over her head. "Hi Stalin, stop staring at me!" She yelled.

Stalin then put on a straight face, and yelled, "Get out of the water now!"

Morgan got out of the water and there was a towel waiting for her, Stalin immediately wrapped a towel around Morgan after she struggled to get onto land and ran over those damn awful rocks! Now what I want to know is where that towel came from! I don't remember Stalin bringing a towel with him and it's like it appeared out of nowhere!

Perhaps he's a closeted sorcerer? Oh wait, no he doesn't believe in that kind of stuff, he's an atheist. Perhaps it's the time warp! That could explain why he's better at speaking English than he was before we arrived! I'm surprised that his English is even decent, before we came into this time period his English was very little to squat.

It wouldn't have surprised me of course since most former Russian Empire peoples weren't expected to speak or learn English. However, ever since we have been here, his English seemed to have increased, perhaps this is a side effect of going back in time? Changing the past, dramatically. The time warp must have done it when we arrived!

Stalin then shouted to me, "Comrade Zarbon get back to work!"

"Yes right away sir!" I yelled covering my penis up and grabbing my military uniform.

Stalin looked at Morgan and said, "As for you, you are coming to my office, just how stupid are you?"

"I'm not stupid! I'm in love with him!" Morgan yelled at Stalin.

"Don't give me that love bullshit! There isn't any such thing as true love and you and humanity know that! He's not even the same species at you!" Stalin said trying to act skeptical, if not a little flustered.

"So what? Do I tell you…" Morgan was interrupted by Stalin grabbing her by the arm and leading her into the Kremlin.

I saw a bunch of solders clapping their hands as if they were happy that Stalin was threatened and yelling at us. In fact, those were the same solders that were sneaking a peak on the bridge of us bathing in the Moscow Canal. This was just so embarrassing! Also Morgan keeps calling it the Volga Canal for some reason, maybe because the Moscow Canal meets up with the Volga Canal?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hitler is Here Too? **

Oh dear God journal, this time period is getting more and more messed up as we speak of. Hitler has arrived in front of the Kremlin in a black car! What the hell is he doing here? Why does he speak English? It's that damn time wrap again isn't it? This is even worse than some of the bad Doctor Who episodes that I watched with Morgan on the BBC America channel.

I showed Hitler to the room where Stalin was and he did not say much. He looked at me, and he did not look intimidated by me or even remotely afraid of me. I just hope he's not going to attempt to put me in Auschwitz.

I returned to the Kremlin wall looking over Moscow. This amazing piece of architecture looks to be a palace compared to the White House in America! Perhaps I shouldn't say anything like this in front of Morgan, since she loves America so dearly and was raised there. As I was standing in the Kremlin wall it began to snow unusually since it's at least September and it shouldn't be snowing at all.

Wonder if it's the time warp again, because even physics would tell you that it's rare for it to snow in September. It was getting cold, and even though my skin is so thick that it could handle extreme heat and coldness, the fact that I have reptilian and mammal DNA doesn't really seem to keep me from feeling chilly or sweating. My species are in fact built for extreme weather.

Morgan decided to communicate with me telepathically, "Come in Zarbon!" I heard in my head. It was Morgan's voice, thank God she was alive.

"What's going on Morgan, are you all right?" I thought.

"Of course I am all right, I'm still in my stupid harem outfit that Stalin made me wear." Morgan thought.

"So Stalin didn't hurt you or rape you?" I thought.

"No, nothing happened Zarbon, if something does happen I suppose I will tell you." Morgan thought.

Then it happened, "I do have to admit though that his slightly Asian shaped eyes, thick black graying hair and olive colored skin seem to turn me on." Morgan thought.

"Too much information Morgan, I mean really too much." I thought back.

"Uh oh Stalin is coming to get me, I got to go Zarbon." Morgan thought. Our telepathic connection was shattered.

Later on Morgan came up to me in a white ermine fur coat. "So what happened in there? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Hitler and Stalin just signed a non-aggressive pact to not attack each other, they also decided to split Poland up. And Stalin invited us to a party he's having in honor of this non-aggressive pact. He wants to know if you would like to come too." Morgan said.

"A party for a non-aggressive pact? Do you humans ever cease to amaze me?" I asked shaking my head slowly.

"Where did you get that fur coat from?" I asked her looking the coat from head to toe.

"Stalin gave it to me, don't you like it?" Morgan asked.

I am now jealous more-so than ever! Stalin never gave me any fancy coat! He also hasn't really wanted to talk to me at all. I can understand if his English is off and he feels threatened by me personally since I'm an extraterrestrial and he's a human, but on the other hand he can do a better job of hiding it. I don't even need to know what he's thinking to get an idea that he somehow looks down on me.

"That's an awfully nice fur coat, it must have cost a fortune." I said.

"Nah, he said he got it for his second wife a long time ago but she threw it at him in a very jealous manic depressive kind of way." Morgan said.

Oh dear, why do I get the weird feeling that Stalin has a slight crush on Morgan? Let's face it, Morgan is a good looking woman, with dark brown eyes and auburn dyed long hair, her natural hair color is dark brown. She's also two inches shorter than Stalin. Stalin is only 5'4 feet tall and Morgan is about 5'2 feet tall, I can kind of see why he might like her.

Although you never know, he could be faking this crush for her too. I still think it's strange though that he would give her a white fur coat, especially if we are his prisoners.

"Don't you think that accepting his gifts is an indication that he might have a crush on you?" I asked.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Morgan said.

"He gave you an ermine fur coat, do you know how expensive it is? Do you know how rare it is to find an ermine out in the wild, you would usually have to search high and low to spot one!" I said.

"What's your point?" Morgan asked.

"In other words, stop accepting gifts from him! You are going to send the wrong message." I said.

"This is the only thing he's given me so far, and besides massaging my shoulders and smelling my hair doesn't really mean much to me." Morgan said.

"He touched you? He touched you?" I asked in anger.

"So what, I don't care. It doesn't mean a thing to me!" Morgan said getting a little testy with me.

I guess it doesn't help that I'm a highly sensitive and jealous alien, if this were Frieza who laid his hands on my woman, I would be killed trying to protect her from him. I am done forever and for good with Frieza, I have now more loyalties to this human woman than to Frieza's stupid ass! Sorry for cussing so much I know it's not very gentleman-like.

Stalin is a human, I could beat his ass up easily for touching Morgan! I could rip his head off if I wanted to! I could even rip that mustache off his face! I was here in Morgan's life before he even showed up in our lives! I know that Frieza deeply admired him for his indifference to life, then again Frieza admired Hitler, Nero and Taalat Pasha, but that was years ago, Frieza is in the afterlife where he belongs!

Sorry journal, I'm just so angry that Morgan is taking this super well and I am just so afraid that Stalin will rape and kill her or someone else in his elite will. If anything I am experiencing a mixture of jealousy and fear.

To make a long story short I hugged Morgan tightly because I did not want Stalin to take her from me, "Please don't let him touch you! You are a precious person, you are mine and I won't feel good if you are taken from me!"

Morgan tried to struggle, perhaps I was hugging her too hard, I work out a lot and sometimes don't realize how small and easily fragile other people are when I hug them.

I let her go, "Oh Jesus Zarbon! He's a communist, he hates capitalists like us."

"It doesn't matter, he's a man! You are a small woman, he could hurt you! Men are statistically stronger and more strongly built than women are! You can't be sending him the message that it's ok for him to give you gifts." I told her.

"Just leave me alone, you aren't my father ok?" Morgan said turning around and crossing her arms.

"Morgan I'm just trying to protect you, I don't want him to hurt or kill you." I said sulking.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Woke Up in Germany **

The night before was just a huge mess, I don't remember half of what happened, but when I woke up, I knew I wasn't in Russia. I saw him, Hitler! I was sitting on the ground and Hitler was looking down at me with a bucket.

"Good Lord, where…where am I?"

"You are in Germany, my extraterrestrial friend," Hitler said.

"Oh please, we are not friends, where is Morgan?" I demanded.

"She's still with Stalin in Russia, and oh dear, it seems he might have taken a fancy to her." Hitler said smiling.

"No, no I have to rescue her! She's my true love and…."

"And maybe you should sit down before you end up upsetting your stomach more! That's right I had to clean up your barf all by myself!" Hitler said.

Before I ended up in Germany, my love Morgan was tipsy, being annoying, flirting with Stalin then ended up yelling at Hitler for killing Jews when Stalin purposed a toast to him. Stalin tried to calm Hitler down, and then he accidently spit out that there was some "master plan" going on with Hitler that none of us caught up on. He then took Morgan from the room, and I did not hear anything from her since.

I remember trying to contact her telepathically, and I remember trying to read Hitler and Stalin's mind. That did not help, Stalin did not think in English and neither did Hitler, they taught in tongue that I could not comprehend. Oh journal you probably think that because I'm an alien that I would understand every human tongue on earth, that is just no true!

I was drugged heavily with so much alcohol and opium that it was enough to kill ten men, or a herd of twelve elephants! Hitler told me that I said way, way too much information and that Stalin fell asleep during half of my confessions. Then I threated both of them and fell unconscious, Hitler had Stalin help him drag me to the car to take to the airport.

Somewhere along the lines I was throwing up in my sleep when the car came to get me, I was flown from Russia to outskirts of Berlin, and threw up more when we got to the airport. Hitler claimed that I was half asleep asking for Morgan and wondering if ZJ was all right in the present time. Hitler told me all this information, but he did not know that I was telepathic.

I knew in my heart that I had to leave Germany to go and get her, but that's the problem, we didn't know where Stalin hid the time machine or if he had it destroyed. Morgan is not a very helpful person either, but she has always been in love with Stalin as far as I know, and I don't consider that a good thing. I didn't know if she was alive, she was too far away to reach telepathically.

"Oh no! Morgan is going to die if I don't get to her!" I yelled.

"No, you are staying here messenger of the Aryan race!" Hitler yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come with me," Hitler said.

I admit, the man caught me completely off guard! I went up into the tower following Hitler, the stairs were steep and cracked. It was dusty and dark and even though I can see in dark, Hitler needed a candle light to see where he was going. We got to the tower and had me show the light onto what appeared to be a stick figure on the wall in the color turquoise.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"There is an ancient prophesy that one day a being from outside of this planet, would come and tell the Germans about how the Aryan race would conquer the world." Hitler said.

Something did not seem right here, other than that outlandish claim that the Aryan race would take over the world, I licked my finger and slid it on the wall. It felt chalky, and it smeared which meant that the stick figure on the wall was just recently drawn.

"This is chalk, there isn't anything ancient about this drawing." I said.

"No it isn't!" Hitler said like he was shocked at this.

"This stick figure is poorly drawn and an embarrassment too." I said.

Hitler got mad and yelled, "What do you know about artwork anyways?"

I have heard rumors that Hitler was a spectacular artist, but I heard that he also couldn't draw people. The light went out randomly, and there was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Look you are the messenger for the Aryan Race! I need you to cut your hair so that we can make you look more presentable for the people." Hitler said.

NOOOOO! He wanted to cut my hair! I had it trimmed up before Morgan and I came back into the World War 2 era, but why did he have to have my hair cut?

"No you can't cut my hair!" I yelled.

"Yes I can and I vill! You look too much like a girl, and it looks stupid!" Hitler yelled.

So I went along with it, only because I didn't have a map to look at and I wanted to get out as much information about Hitler as possible.

I cut my hair and I cried for hours afterwards, then I figured that maybe this was a good change and should embrace it rather than loath it.

I will just write more when I have more relevant information about what Hitler is up to.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Eventful German Language Meeting **

This was the first meeting I have ever been to discussing how we are going to invade Poland. It's a disaster journal! I was sitting next to a bunch of SS men and Hitler had the overhead on. He usually doesn't give notes out for people to take, he usually gives written orders, and I was staring at it. Before I go on journal, I have to get this off my chest!

Hitler had me grow a mustache and it's quite itchy, I might have reptilian DNA, but I'm not impervious to hair growth on my face, armpits nor the top of my head. I can't seem to get over the shock that Hitler had me cut my hair. At least Frieza did not seem to care how long my hair was! Then again Frieza had some pedophilia tendencies with me when I was younger and adored how thick and richness of my hair.

Regardless the past is gone, and the past I am in now should have been gone almost more than fifty years ago. I sat there wondering what they were saying. Oh journal, the history of aliens using English and other earth languages is as confusing as it is comical to think about. Why use human languages in outer space?

Human languages were used for aliens to talk to one another easily since many of them cannot not mimic or make the sounds coming from the aliens speaking in their native tongues. The Primal Changeling tongue has long been lost to us, and we used mostly Russian and English to communicate with one another. Japanese was only used as a source of study and art inspiration.

English was most commonly used to communicate with other aliens when I lived in outer space. We also used French, Latin (not used anymore of course), Russian (don't speak any), and Japanese. None of the aliens I knew spoke any German! I only managed to gain fluency in three earth languages, the rest are either inept or alien tongues.

Usually the aliens that learned British accented English learned from a better source, the ones that learned English from an American or Canadian sounding source must have had lesser ability to afford a great English language education. Most aliens on Planet Frieza were illiterate and ill-educated anyways. Most of the aliens who spoke proper English were either Primal Changelings or Icejin Changelings.

Hitler caught me staring at the overhead like a deer in the headlights, he stopped talking and walked up to me.

"Zarbon vhy aren't you taking notes?" he asked.

"I would, but I can't speak German and I can't understand it either." I said.

"You are an alien! You are supposed to be smart, you supposed to speak earth languages!" Hitler said.

I had to tell him how it was, "That's a common stereotype sir, not every alien speaks or knows German, the aliens I grew up around had hardly any German…"

"Ok fine, this is an easy fix. Many Germans speak English, and I vill give you someone to help you vith your notes." Hitler said.

Hitler told this young man to sit next to me. There was something familiar about this young man, he was young, he was kind of goofy looking and his light blue eyes almost looked like the ocean of the Artic. He smiled and said, "Hello I am Otto! I have studied English for many years, and ve're going to have so much fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm sure we will, I'm Zarbon and I'm an alien."

"I can see sthat!" Otto said.

Hitler yelled something and showed a bunch of photos on the overhead of a bunch of dead people. Some of these people looked starved to death, some of the photos had severed heads on stakes, and some of the photos had people being hung. I had to ask Otto what was going on, "What in the world do these photos pertain to?"

"Hitler said we are to go into Poland and kill without mercy. He also says rhetorically "Who remembers the Annialation of the Armenians?"" Otto said.

Now this hardly made sense to me, since Armenians lived all over the world and have not been totally annihilated, in fact Anastas Mikoyan one of Stalin's henchmen I met while in Stalinist Russia was an Armenian. I remember now when Morgan told Stalin how much he looked like a Turk and how she found that sexy.

I remember Mikoyan and Stalin talking to one another, and they did not seem pleased by her sad attempt to flirt with Stalin. Maybe that's why they were disgusted? I should have remembered, Russia had fought over so much territory with the Ottoman Empire. Soviets like Stalin and Mikoyan lived on the border of the Ottoman Empire in Georgia and Eastern Armenia.

Western Armenia was owned by Turkey and Eastern Armenia was owned by Russia. There was a war that took place on the borders of the empires! I had to ask further for the significance of the "annialation of the Armenians", "What happened to the Armenians?" I asked.

"Don't you remember anything? They were murdered systematically by the Turks during the Great War! They were protesting about the Ottoman Turks being in their territory that was taken from them five or six hundred years back, and the Turks killed them by starving them to death, mutilating them and force assimilating them." Otto said.

"Why would the Turks do such a monstrous thing? Why hasn't anything been said about this?" I asked.

"Let's just say that the Turks have a reputation for wanting to kill anyone that tells them differently. In fact Hitler just recently banded the book "The Forty Days of Musa Dagh" because Mustafa Kemal called him up and told him to ban it." Otto said.

Yes I now knew what Otto was talking about, when I was a kid my ex-girlfriend Liya the purple anteater like girlfriend who Frieza kidnapped and raised with me as a playmate, we discovered who Santa Clause was. Shasha Michliv my God-awful ex-brother-in-law teased us and showed a picture of a boy who was crucified, saying that Santa Clause did this because he was being naughty.

Cui confessed that he took the picture to document in the Great War for Frieza. The boy who was crucified wasn't misbehaving, he was an Armenian Christian boy and was being crucified because the Turks were systematically annihilating their Christian subjects in fear of retaliation. Now keep in mind journal that I myself have killed unarmed people, women, children, and men of different alien races.

I have secretly mourned them in private and it was so easy to fool Frieza into thinking that I was somehow getting used to be ruthless. However, that was many ages ago, since then I was killed by Vegeta, resurrected by Morgan a decade later and now that I am a father, I just can't really seem to want to fake being ruthless, for kill and blowing planets up.

I am no longer a slave of Frieza, nor am I his heir to his empire as it has collapsed. Quite frankly Frieza treated me horribly more like a slave with benefits than an actual heir to the Cold Empire. I liked my life with Morgan better, she's not perfect and she's not the most people person type person, but she's not evil like Frieza.

With that said and done, Hitler seemed to make very clear that he wanted to justify going into Poland to take out the Jews and even the Slavic people that lived there! It did not make sense to me because many Slavic's were in fact blond and blue eyed. I don't even think Frieza was off his knockers about something this stupid!

Hitler then sang and danced about something and a lady bumped into him, he yelled at her and see appeared to be speaking German in a French sounding accent. Otto looked at her, like he was in love with her. I looked at Otto, "Otto who is that girl?" I asked.

"She is a French Vietnamese girl who works in Hitler's office. She types up documents and interrogations from the SS offices. She grew up with her French mother in Vietnam and her father was a Vietnamese peasant who slept with her mom and she never met her father. They moved to Germany because they hated living in such hot weather." Otto said.

I looked at the woman when she turned around, she was very beautiful, very Eurasian looking. Her dark brown eyes that almost looked black like Morgan's eyes, her thick dark brown hair done in a French Twist hairstyle, and her high cheek bones, and pale skin tone. I did not notice racial differences much, until I started living on Planet Earth 2.

I looked at Otto and asked, "You like her don't you?"

"No I think she's really ugly!" Armand said flatly denying anything.

"Oh please, I know you like her because I have a special someone too, and I know when a man likes a woman." I said.

"Ok fine, I adore that woman! I slept with her a few times, and I also asked her to marry me."

I realized how familiar she looked too!

In fact, she looked a lot like Jada's father! Jada is of course Morgan's strictly catholic friend that has homophobic tendencies, but has a very Jewish girlfriend he chases around the world. Her overprotective parents moved her and her brother to different corners of the earth to get away from him, and each time they catch Jada and Olga together, they move elsewhere and Jada isn't going down without a fight.

Needless to say I haven't seen Jada in a couple of years, but the woman looked like Armand Jada's father. Armand too has dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He's also Eurasian looking, but Jada has his mother's dark blue eyes and blond hair and she is of Swedish descent. Jada looks almost like the perfect Eurasian fellow!

I remember Jada telling me about his Eurasian grandmother! In fact, his grandmother ended up moving to the USA with his Catholic German grandfather Otto and marrying each other! It was Jada's grandpa I was talking to! His racist, homophobic, but very hypocritical grandfather! The very old fart who tried to pass himself off as a Red Dragon member of the KKK, but failed at that too.

"Wait, grandpa Otto is that you?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a grandpa? I haven't even had children yet, at least I don't think!" he said.

Lord, like we needed anymore Jadas or anyone related to Jada running around the present. Mph!

"Is your last name Banks by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is, do you know me? Did Hitler tell you about me?" he asked.

Hitler noticed us both talking, "What are you two talking about over there? I am trying to lecture and all you can do is interrupt me!"

Otto then said something to Hitler in German, not sure what it was, and got up and left the room. Oh journal this is bad, this is really bad. I'm not sure when I will be able to go back to Russia, in fact I think the winter has settled into Russia. I hope Morgan isn't dead or dying in the Gulag somewhere in Siberia!


	9. Chapter 9

**I Have Helped Hitler Take France and Helped Otto Escape **

Oh journal you won't believe what I have been through the last few weeks! I have been up and crying my eyes out wondering if Morgan is alive and well in Stalinist Russia. I know she has a deep crush on Stalin, but I'm not sure how well she is taking me being so far away from her at the moment!

Already we have gone into France and taken it all over. I spoke French growing up along with English and Japanese, so I can interpret for Hitler if I please. Funny thing is that originally in the original overtake of France it was 1940, not 1939 like it is this year, we did this so much quicker. He seems to figure that I am a great weapon for him to use.

In the meantime I have managed to smuggle Otto and his girlfriend out of Germany. I disguised them as Orthodox Jews and I sent them into France during the takeover to get her family, so they can take a boat to America. I think that America will accept them into her beautiful land since I disguised them as Jews. America is more accepting of Jews than any other country in the world at this time.

I just hope this works! As I have heard rumors of Jews leaving Germany on boats and making it to America…only to be sent home back to Germany to certain death. At least Jews are perfect fits for amnesty and can contribute to society a lot better than people in Europe realize. It's not the Jews faults that Europeans hate them so much, I'm not sure why this is either, humans can be so mean!

So why all the sudden the change in heart for Otto? As much of a racist against Jews Otto has the tendency to be, he is worried about his girlfriend's safety around Hitler. His girlfriend is a mixed race and she doesn't look a thing like a German, then again neither do I and Hitler is using me to take over Europe anyways.

He also confided into me that Hitler has ordered his guards to beat her up on occasions to make him laugh. She is very French in temperament since she was raised by her French mother in Vietnam. Her family moved to France originally to escape the reports of Japan on the border of Vietnam. She then moved to Germany because she wanted to study German as a second language.

Needless to say, this was a very bad choice, I couldn't think of a worse place to study foreign language than in Germany for the time. The Soviet Union is very closed off to foreigners unless they can somehow prove they are there for the right reasons and can win the government's trust.

I have heard of incidences where African Americans have run away to the Soviet Union and are treated far better than they would be in America. However, they would still be looked at as spies if they are unlucky enough, since they are in fact Americans. In France they are also treated much better and even are made icons such as Josephine Baker, the African American chick with the cheetah she walks.

Anyways I now have a chateau in France! Hitler gave it to me as a present for helping him conquer France, but what Hitler doesn't seem to know is that I have the French Resistance hiding out in the basements of the chateau! To think that the French surrendered because they are stupid, it's more complicated than the world thinks.

The members of the underground French Resistance looks at me, and they are flabbergasted that I'm not a human, and they wonder if I am English. I speak with a thick English sounding accent even though I'm not British nor am I even from Australia or New Zealand. I was raised to though, I can't hide it and have a very cruddy impersonation of an American accent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meeting the Prime Minister of Japan**

Wow, hooray, I met another historical figure, the Prime Minister of Japan, Tojo! I was being sarcastic by the way journal. It started out just fine, a week ago I told Hitler that I spoke and knew Japanese. I'm surprised he didn't even think to question my credentials.

He just took me to Japan and I told him that I wanted to make a grand entrance for Tojo, so Hitler rented a white horse for me. As soon as Hitler gave the signal, I came in on that white horse, I love horses so much! I said hello to Tojo and told him a little about me. At first Tojo seemed very kind and more mature than Hitler.

That was until I started interpreting to Hitler what Tojo told me. It was followed by pictures of Chinese that had had massacred and a lot of horrible things done to them. I looked at the photos and almost cried. I don't get how humans can be so cruel to one another, I would think that it would be taboo to want someone of your own species dead, because they are somehow different than you.

None of this cruelty I have ever been subjected to, until I was resurrected back onto this planet! I have grown up in Frieza's palace, I have seen him order the annialation of species of planets he was going to sell, and use for equipment and storage. Frieza's cruelty almost looks less menacing compared to what I have learned lately about how evil humans are!

I also picked up on what Hitler was planning to do next, he said something like, "I'm going to take over the Soviet Union! Nobody is going to stop me because I am invincible and as long as I think positive then everything will go my way!"

Tojo thought it was a bad joke, and I knew it wasn't a bad joke, or even a joke. Hitler tried to take over the Soviet Union years before we came into this time period, I don't think going back in time would change Hitler's ambitious nature, nor his grand disillusions.

Tojo then presented a present for me, it was a beautiful white owl! I loved this present so much, nobody has given me an animal present, since the days I was a child. It reminded me of when Appule used to bring me animals he would find outside.

I decided to name this new pet, Snowflake! Hitler originally thought that this was a pet meant for him. I told him that Tojo clearly said that the animal was for me, and he refused to listen to me. I had to correct him in front of Tojo, since Hitler doesn't speak or know Japanese! Hitler got mad, grabbed the owl in the cage and threw it to the ground.

I'm so glad that Snowflake isn't hurt! It would have been horrible! I have decided in the meantime to train my new snowy owl. I have watched Harry Potter movies in the past, and its not as easy as I thought it would be. I have decided to train my owl to send messages to Morgan back and forth from the Soviet Union to Germany!

In the meantime I have written a letter to Morgan and sent it in the mail to the Soviet Union, specially delivered because the mail system it closed off to other countries and I used Hitler's address as the return address and had to specify the Kremlin address. I hope this works, and I hope that Stalin doesn't fine out!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Many Dark Secrets of Adolf Hitler **

Oh journal, forgive me for talking about Hitler's back, but I have to confess a lot of things to you!

In the last couple of months, I have found out disturbing things about Hitler that no man should have to put up with, even his henchmen shouldn't have to put up with it! I managed to get some kind of information out of his butler who did not speak English, but happens to know French! However, one thing seemed apparent to me that the butler forgot to mention.

Let me tell you, Hitler has a case of bad gas! He seems to especially let out a bunch of SBDs (silent but deadly) when he thinks nobody is looking. I know it's not gentleman-like to talk about this, but I'm a male and as a male I should and will say that this is outrageous! Farting in public is not polite, it's not even necessary, if you are going to fart you must excuse yourself and go into the corner and do it!

Hitler also has another dark secret other than him wanting to conquer Europe, Russia and possibly the world! No it's not that he wants to annihilate the Jews, that's not really a secret anyways. He is addicted to meth! No wonder his eyes are so red when we go out on the balcony and he looks out at the land below. No wonder he's yelling stupid things, no wonder he's so angry!

He also has bad breath, which I guess wasn't too unusual back then, but this guy's breath took it to the next level. No wonder Tojo gave him dirty looks when they were discussing taking over the world! He also complains so much to me, and I don't even feel very sorry for him, he took me away from Morgan! Why does he care if I feel sorry for him or not? Did he forget that I am angry with him?

I tried to suggest him this toothpaste to try and he said, "Damn it Zarbon, I did not ask you!"

Well so much for trying to help him out, even Frieza brushed his teeth, even Dodoria brushed his teeth at least twice a week! Shasha's teeth were really bad, and his breath was bad, but not as bad as Hitler's!

Stalin's breath was pretty much covered up by his smoke! He smoked so much that it was almost impossible to tell if his breath was horrible. Hitler doesn't smoke, nor drink enough to cover that breath of his up. Another disturbing thing was that he ordered a box of….leeches!

This box of leeches came to his Berlin apartment as a prescription for, circulation and sucking the "poisons out of his body" as he told me. Leeches are so creepy, although they aren't nearly as ugly as spiders. He makes me apply them to his skin! I don't know how to use leeches for medication! I have never even put leeches on anyone, this would be my first time!

The man is also a vegetarian, which isn't a huge deal because I am too, but I also eat fish and crocodiles! He doesn't eat even fish, he eats mostly…beans! I told him to at least eat some more vegetables and fruits. He doesn't seem to want to do that for some reason, he also had Tojo send him a box of sushi for me to eat, thank God!

Oh journal, I don't expect you to feel badly for me, I mean you don't know what it's like to live with this guy! He's just annoying and awful! Enough of this "woe is me" nonsense, I have to go and eat some dinner speaking of.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Winter Ball **

Its December already, and there is so much snow in Germany. I have a new apartment at one of Hitler's mountain homes. He must have been so thankful to me for helping him conquer France! He must also be thankful to me for helping him translate for Tojo.

We arrived at his mountain home a couple of months ago, and there was a cat in the driveway licking its paw. It was kind of an ugly cat, but I thought it was cute! Hitler on the other hand hates cats! I'm not sure why, I guess it's because cats are submissive when you don't want them to be. That didn't give Hitler a right to kick the cat out of the way, and I caught the poor thing in time!

I made sure that Hitler opened the door to his home before I released the cat back into the forest. I then got settled in, and Hitler then told me, "Zarbon we are having a winter ball in a couple of days! I want you to get ready and I want you to look your best. Also don't look girly and don't cry. You act like a sissy when you cry." Hitler said. I wasn't even crying that much, or was I?

Anyways the next couple of days, Hitler and I went to the spa. I also have a feeling that the facelift for Hitler would not work. He's just too mean and kind of ugly to be beautified. As of why we went to the spa? Hitler said that it helps him feel better about himself, also helps him get into character when he's in public, visiting with world leaders and his people he rules over.

The night of the winter ball came, and I got my bowtie and my new Nazi uniform on. I don't look like an alien prince anymore, I looked more like a prince when I was back in my own time period even when I wasn't wearing my forehead crown on in public.

Hitler said I could not grow my long hair back, I asked if him if I at least could wear some beads in some of my now shorter strands and he said, "You aren't Jamaicans you idiot!"

I was flabbergasted, what made him think that Jamaicans were the only people who wore beads in their hair? Never mind, I will think nothing of it and go to that winter ball.

We got there, and it did not seem much like a winter ball, in fact nobody was dressed up in any kind of gowns or looked like they came from royal families! I thought I was in Europe, not America! They all dressed up like they were from the 40s and 30s! Oh wait, this is the 30s, ops! This ball was a joke, and Hitler must have lied to me to get me to come! Perhaps his true intensions were more sinister?

Hitler talked with some of his officers and many girls came up to him and started flirting with him. I just sat at a table most of the evening and hoped to stay in the shadows. Then Hitler went to the podium and yelled out, that is if he really did yell this, I still don't speak or know German. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the messenger for the Aryan Race! Zarbon!"

All the sudden the light shown on me, and someone screamed. Why I am not surprised that this happened? People in my own time period stare at me because of my skin color, hair color and eye color. I smiled very awkwardly, then I realized that Europeans don't fake smile at all, many of them don't really smile at strangers.

The people stared at me for a few minutes and Hitler then must have said something like, "Go up to him and say hello", because many of them came up to me talking to me, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying!

I just stared at them in frustration and I think one of them wanted to dance with me, because she took me by the hand, and I said, "I beg your pardon madam, but I don't dance!"

Everyone gasped because I spoke English! I forgot, Germany is at war with Britain! I speak English and I sound like a British person when I speak English! That same lady went up to Hitler, whispered something in his ear and Hitler said something that I couldn't quite make out, but it seemed like he was kind of losing his mind.

The girl walked back up to me and gave me her hand, I accepted it very hesitantly. I started dancing with her and she led me instead of me leading her. Hitler then knew that this wasn't going very well, and that this night would be more awkward if he did not do something.

Hitler then got onto the stage and said something in German, uhhhhh, it's so annoying to be in a country where English isn't commonly spoken! Why couldn't I have been kidnaped by Tojo? Why couldn't I have been kidnapped by Churchill, Roosevelt or alas, Mussolini! Why did it have to be Hitler?

Many of the women then came up to me asking me questions in German! I excused myself and ran out of the room. Hitler ran out after me and he found me in the hallway curled up on the floor like a baby.  
"What is the matter with you? Why are you being so rude?" Hitler asked.

"I think you forgotten that I don't speak German nor do I look German." I said.

"Come on get up and we can find an interpreter for you ok?" Hitler said taking me back into the ball room.

"I am fine trying to interpret my…." I then got silent and as it turns out he took me to the stage!

He said something in German and then put the microphone to my lips, "Hi, I am the messenger of the Aryan Race! I come from outer space, to bring you the message and prophesy that you will conquer the world and be victorious!" I said.

Someone came onto stage to translate for me, and the crowd went wild and many questions were being asked at a time, like the interpreter interpreted a question asked by a woman that went something like this, "Are you married? Do you have kids? Do you want another wife?" I blushed badly and said, "Uhhhh, yes I do have a lover and she's in Stalinist Russia right now, and…"

The interpreter looked at me with a shocked look on his face, "Oh, sorry. Just say yes and that I don't plan on proposing to her anytime soon," I said to the interpreter. So he told the crowed what I told him the second time I answered this question.

Another question was this, "What do you use on your skin to make it look like running water from the Mediterranean?"

I looked at the interpreter after he told me the question, I said "No comment!"

I asked then, "I thought this was supposed to be a winter ball, and I was told this was a winter balls. Why nobody is dressed up in gowns and or have masquerade masks on?"

The interpreter looked at me and gave me the answer, "This is a welcome party for you, the Messenger of the Aryan Race. You have many welcome parties to come after this."

I should have probably of been thrilled to hear him say that, but I wasn't. Hitler lied to me! He told me this was a winter ball we were going to! The bastard! The bastard! I stood there for a good couple of minutes before thinking of at least a couple of other questions, which did not get very good answers.

Hitler took me out of the room and told everyone that I was under the weather and that too many questions could "block my aura".

I'm going to be journal, I hate everyone except for Morgan, the animals of the world, and myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**How to Train Your Owl**

So journal, I have taught Snowflake some tricks. I have taught him how to sit, how to fly on command and how to blink his eyes! I showed Hitler this and he was amazed! He was also getting used to the fact that Snowflake was now officially mine and not his. I think he's mostly over the fact that Tojo gave Snowflake to me as a present, and not to Hitler.

I think Hitler is way to occupied trying to take over Europe and the world to worry about such childish jealousies. I'm just glad he backed off, and I am going to train this owl to send messages to and from the Soviet Union so I don't have to use their crappy mail service!

I know that Morgan is still alive, I have a feeling she is. I don't know if she's married to Stalin by now or if Stalin even likes her in that kind of way, but uhhhh the thought of them being together is enough to make me vomit! Regardless of whether or not Morgan is now seeing Stalin behind my back, we need to both go back to our own time period.

I'm not going to leave her behind just because I'm jealous that she has a huge crush on Stalin. I hope to get more information about what's going on in Russia too. I was thinking that if Hitler caught me writing something to Morgan I could persuade him to have Morgan tell me about the Soviet Union.

I took the owl Snowflake outside one day, it went something like this, "Ok Snowflake! You are an important part of Team Hitler! You have a job to do! You will send letters to and from the Soviet Union, you will see a beautiful sexy woman named Morgan. She has dark brown eyes, fair skin and she's about 5'2 feet tall! She also dyes her hair auburn despite the fact that she is nature dark-headed brunette."

The owl look at me as if I was an idiot, well I kind of was being an moron, but I was desperate I didn't have time to think straight, I wanted to know if Morgan was alive or not, the winter was coming and even though I am built for strong conditions, I can't navigate to Russia even if I tried.

"Here Snowflake I will project an image of what Morgan looks like in your head," I said to the owl.

I did the best I could to concentrate on this image, and it was pretty clear that somehow or another the owl got the signal.

He then flew away, "Wait come back I didn't write the letter yet!" I yelled. So I assumed that the owl was so bored with me that he decided to fly away for good. I decided to come up with another plan so I didn't have to waste my time catching that useless owl.

Later on he came back to my room and tapped his beak on my window, which I opened. He flew inside and landed on the floor. He shook himself with snow flying off his feathers.

"Wow you made quite a mess, I was beginning to wonder if you were going away for good or not." I said.

The owl then flew onto my shoulder. I gave him a piece of paper, which was supposed to be my letter to Morgan. He then flew off into the night, I hope that letter gets to the Soviet Union, and I hope that Stalin and his gang of loser communists don't catch what this owl is doing.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Have Been Caught **

Oh journal, it's terrible! Hitler summoned me to the office where he sometimes just sits there for days and does nothing but stare into space!

"Did you clog the toilet up again?" Hitler asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

Hitler took out a German-English dictionary, "I said it right! Did you clog it up or not?" he asked.

"I didn't! I really didn't!" I said.

"Ha! So you are afraid of me after all aren't you?" He asked smiling.

"No of course I'm not, am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"You should be after what I found!" He said holding a piece of paper up.

Something tells me he rehearsed this, since he sometimes rehearses his rants directed at me in his office, I know this from the fact that I have heard him rant in his office and then I have been yelled at in this rant. He would rehearse it in German, then try to switch to English, which someone gives him a translation to try and better it. It might sound farfetched, but I think he's trying to learn English too.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Let me read it for you," Hitler said opening the letter up and looking at it.

Hitler then read, "Dear Morgan, I miss you and I want to know if you are alive and I long for your sweet kisses and cuddly time. Please write me back, attach the note to Snowflake and sent him back to Germany. PS: Don't tell Stalin! I don't care if you two are fucking each other or if you are just friends, enemies, or friend and enemies both. - Love Zarbon!"

He seemed to struggle a little bit on it, and he couldn't help but crack a smile at how goofily written it was I wrote to her, but then he said, "I looked up every word in the dictionary, I even had a translator in this office because you can't still speak German!" Hitler said throwing the dictionary to the side of the room.

"How did you find this letter?" I asked blushed a deep purple.

"Tojo telegraphed me and told me through an interpreter that Snowflake the owl came back to his home and with the letter!" Hitler said.

I then said, "Maybe the owl thought Morgan was in Japan, and I haven't even really trained him completely either. It was more or less a test or a miss and hit."

"Why in God's name would you train an owl to send a letter to your girlfriend?" Hitler asked.

"Who knows, maybe I was trying to get information out her about what's going on in the Soviet Union." Zarbon said.

"You know what, that's a good idea! I think we should send letters to your girlfriend in the Soviet Union so that she can spy for us!" Hitler said.

"What's going to happen if she gets caught by Stalin? Then what?" I asked.

"Then she probably will be shot, after all it is the Soviet Union and if what you are telling me about her being a sorceress is true, then they might have shot her already." Hitler said.

"You might not care if she dies, but I care if she dies, she's the mother of my son back in the present!" I cried.

"Oh well, that's life, you have to do things you don't want to do." Hitler said.

Don't you just hate it when bad guys make great points! I now hate Hitler more than ever! How dare he kills people and says intelligent things at the same time! Then he went on to say more intelligent things and not rant like he usually does.

"After all if the Soviet Union conquers Europe, there will be no more religion and probably no more soothsayers to make predictions or give remedy subscriptions!" Hitler said.

I then said, "Soothsayer is a pretty old English word, if you are trying to speak or study English, might I suggest…"

"No you may not! Would you rather be forced to speak Russian or would you rather be forced to speak German?" Hitler asked.

To tell the truth, I did not want to learn either language, my Russian was very flawed and had been since childhood. I would have preferred everyone to speak English or French had things been my way. I wasn't particularly looking forward to learning German either.

I did not know how to tell Hitler this, so I lied, "German maybe?"

"Good for you! You need to go to some German classes in the meantime!" Hitler said.

"What about the owl sir?" I asked.

"Oh Snowflake, why don't you just write your girlfriend a letter, and send the owl on his way and make sure that it gets to the right person." Hitler said.

"Perhaps I should train him some more, in order for this to happen." I said.

Well Journal I have to go train Snowflake some more since the first attempt of him flying to Soviet Russia to find Morgan, was a disaster! This wasn't a witch owl either, this was just a regular snowy owl that happen to come from Japan! Nothing magical about him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Magical Day in Italy (Sarcastic Tone) **

It's the spring, and I still haven't heard anything from Morgan. I wonder if she even got my letter that I last sent to her. It's been a long time since I even written in this silly diary! When I get back to Germany I will be moving to a newer residence of Hitler's. I am currently in Italy, and this day couldn't have been stranger.

I first was walking around Pisa with Hitler, and someone hit my butt. I was panicked and I grabbed whoever it was and broke their arm and punched them in the fact. Unfortunately it was a woman! The hospital explained to me through an interpreter that she thought I was cute and wanted to touch my butt.

I went upstairs to her room and apologized to her, and she looked furious. I brought her some flowers to show no hard feelings, and she took those flowers and threw them to the ground. So much for apologizing, how was I to know she was a woman? Why Italians are always allowed to hit people on the butts? Is this a Mediterranean thing?

I have only been to one other Mediterranean country in my life, Southern France! Nobody in France hit me on the butt, although now that I think of it, I think they were more angry and shocked that there was a turquoise colored alien like me helping Hitler take France over. Anyways, the afternoon arrived and after a quick lunch, Hitler and I went to a private home in Venice.

This home belonged to Benito Mussolini! He seemed to have a more easygoing appearance compared to Hitler who was down-right intimidating. He was shorter than I imagined, his head was shaved and his face was shaved too. He had tan colored skin, not light brown like Stalin's skin tone, but more like a typical tan color. He must have put on the right kind of sun-screen because he did not look burnt.

Benito seemed kind, it's too bad considering the fact that he was a dictator who killed people just like Hitler did. They were talking in the background and then Benito wanted to know more about me. When asked if I were English or Australian, I told him no and that I was raised to speak proper English. His English was excellent might I add.

Hitler seemed to be jealous that Benito was asking more about me than him, he even yelled at Benito a lot. Benito just stood there and rolled his eyes, I almost felt sorry for him, but then again he wanted Hitler as an ally so I guess he has to deal with this now.

"Are you all right Hitler?" Benito asked.

"I am fine Benito! Don't ask me that again!" Hitler snapped.

Hitler was wearing a strapping looking outfit, made by Versace! Versace in the original time period did not come out with clothing until at least the mid or late 60s! He told me that it was from a family who made clothing for rich people. Unfortunately I don't think Hitler will be wearing this clothing ever again, it looks hideous on him, whereas it would look better on someone else. Defiantly not on me though!

"Hey Adolf, look what Stalin sent to me!" Benito said giving him a piece of paper.

It must have been a flier and I thought little to nothing about it, "Why didn't he send me one? Who is that girl in that picture? She looks very familiar!" Hitler said.

I perked up, could it be? "Let me see that!" I said grabbing the piece of paper.

Yep just as I thought, "It's Morgan! It's Morgan! She's alive! I knew she was!" I said.

"Oh her! She's still alive? I thought Stalin would have killed her by now!" Hitler said.

"Who is Morgan? How do you know her?" Mussolini asked.

"She is my baby's mother! I have known her since she was fifteen years old. We dated in high school, well her high school! I had to get a visa and citizenship for the USA and on earth because she brought me back to life. Oh it's a long story and I…"

"So the woman in the picture is your wife?" Benito Mussolini asked.

"No, we're not married!" I said.

"So you two had sex and then,"

"Yes we had, I mean she had a baby out of wedlock with me!" I said.

"How is that even possible? You are clearly a different species than us, and you have blue colored skin!" Hitler said.

I frowned, I did not need to explain myself to him! I just didn't, "Hitler on a different subject, I would like to know if you are still planning on taking on Russia." I asked.

Mussolini's eyes grew wide, "What? That's a dumb idea! Russia is way too big to take on, and…"

"Benito! Dear Benito, please listen to me! I have to take Russia over! I just have to! It has vast resources, think about all the Asiatic slaves we can have! Think about all the death camps we can build!" Hitler said.

"I'm staying out of this! I have my own issues to worry about with the Arabs and North Africa." Mussolini said.

"Fine suit yourself, I will just tell Tojo!"

"But Tojo too said it was a bad idea Hitler, I was the one that interpreted him into English for you!" I said.

"Please it must have been a mistranslation," Hitler said.

Dumbass, it was not a miss-translation, I have spoken Japanese my entire life! Well actually Japanese, English and French my entire life. I think I knew exactly what I was talking about!

I also refuse to help Hitler take over Russia! In fact, it's a better idea if I warn Morgan in letters that get to her from my messenger owl Snowflake that Hitler's troops would have advanced into Russia. Not sure how Stalin would react to that, but as long as he doesn't hurt her or kill her, then I have no reason to worry too much.

Then Hitler went onto telling Benito the dumbest thing ever, "I love Russian music, I think it's so nice, with the Accordion and the powerful singing! I also love Jewish music, and I…"

"I thought you hated Russians! I thought you hated Jews! Why would you listen to their music then?" I asked Hitler like I was about to pounce on him and attempt to steal his wallet!

"Music brings everyone together, in fact Benito I was thinking about playing Wagner in the death camps, what do you think about that?"

Benito rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat I suppose."

Ok this man has clearly been around the best English language teachers, because either "whatever floats your boat" didn't exist back then as an expression, or time once again minded into something that wasn't before we came into WW2.

I have to go now journal, Benito wants to talk to me in private.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Rather Strange Woman**

Today my dear Journal, was a really strange day! I moved into Hitler's new residence and it's not only a beautiful location, but the mountains remind me of the ones I watched in that one musical with Morgan called "The Sound of Music" with Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer. I thought about Maria was on the hill spinning around and singing, "The Hills Are Alive".

Enough movie references let's get to the point. As I was getting settled into the residence, I could have sworn someone was watching me. I asked Hitler the other night and he told me it must have been my imagination because there were "no such things as ghosts".

I don't sense a single entity in this place, I have used sorcery and talked to many spirits, I am convinced that if Morgan was killed by Stalin, she would have contacted me by now beyond the grave. She and I are just that close!

I sat on the bed this afternoon to take a nap, and my God the Egyptian cotton was soft! I wonder if Benito Mussolini sent this to Hitler from North Africa. Then there was a knock on the door, I yelled, "I'm napping do you need something Adolf?"

"Open up!" it was the voice of a woman, a German sounding woman!

"Fine I'm coming!" I said. I got off the bed and answered the door. It was a small German woman! She had clearly bleached blond hair, although I wasn't paying too close attention to her eye color since I was looking her up and down, she appeared to have blue eyes. They looked to be eyes that were maybe dark blue at the most.

She was cute, but she was still nothing compared to my true love Morgan! I'm not much into blonds either. Anyways I said, "Hello there, who are you?"

"My name is Eva, Eva Braun"

"Oh your Hitler's girlfriend! You speak excellent English, so far!" I said.

"Hitler has been teaching me, he says that you are a great English teacher!" she said.

Oh please, this woman was clearly lying. Hitler did not like me whatsoever and I hated him more than he hated me! She looked me up and down, "Wow, Hitler never told me how handsome you were. Are you English or Australian?" she asked.

What a silly question! I speak proper English, but I hate it when people ask if I am English or Australian, all because of my proper accent! I am turquoise skinned, I have thick medium green hair that turns light in the summertime and I have gold eyes! Now Journal, a rather rhetoric question, have you ever seen a human on this planet Earth that looks anything like that?

Well my son, but he's a hybrid, and let's face it, I'm the only pure bred alien that lives on this planet, other than Bulma's Clone! Beside the point, I answered, "Wow what a question. No didn't Hitler tell you that I'm the messenger for the Aryan race?"

"You are? Wow, I thought you might have come somewhere out of Edinburg or Glasgow," Eva said.

Ok I have a confession to make Journal, Morgan's mum was an Anglophile and she used to show me maps, teach me about English history and look up any information about the royal family. I'm pretty sure that Glasgow and Edinburg were in Scotland, the land of the Celts, a completely separate tribe from the Anglos. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not, because she isn't smiling in a way that suggests so.

"Hitler told me to come and find you, so that we can talk and have tea together." Eva said.

"Really? I guess I will go and get him then," I said about to walk out of the room.

"No, don't do that! I have been admiring you from afar and I think you're just gorgeous!" Eva said.

"Clearly Madam, I am in love with someone else, therefore you mean absolutely nothing to me." I said rather tactlessly.

She then said, "I, I…"

"Just go away!" I said immediately slammed the door in her face and locked the door. She didn't seem to want to stick around after that, no knocking on the door, no begging to be let in. What a strange woman!


	17. Chapter 17

**Morgan's First Letter**

Finally Journal, a letter from Morgan! Snowflake did justice, he works! He really works! Here I have written down the most important, yet somewhat very intriguing facts of what has been going on with Morgan under Stalin.

"_Dear Zarbon, yes I am alive. I am well, and I am believe it or not I feel like a spring chicken. I'm not sure how much information you know from the night you were drugged and taken to Germany, but I will tell you from what Stalin has told me and what I know. _

_After I insulted Hitler openly at the dinner that night, Stalin had had enough of my tactlessness. He had the nerve to throw me over his back, take me to the basement in the Kremlin, or wherever the hell he took me, and almost fed me to his dogs. I basically had to enchant these dogs so that they wouldn't rip me to shreds. I have not been down there since, and I refuse to step foot there again. _

_Anyways, Stalin and Hitler got together, gave you huge amounts of alcohol and some opium dust in the wine bottles. It would have probably of killed a man, I'm not sure if the opium dust would have done the trick in the alcohol, but I guess to them it was the best idea to mix this rather fatal drug with this rather somewhat fatal drink. _

_It took you like hours to be completely drugged and Stalin and Hitler took you outside of the Kremlin, to a car that took Hitler and you to the airport, and you guys flew back to Germany. I don't know about you, but I have had a hell of to time trying to get more info out of Stalin. It's a lot more complicated than you think. _

_First of there is the language barrier, he isn't too bad and savvy at English, but most of his friends don't speak or know English! He hasn't even hired an interpreter at all to communicate between us. I guess he's trying to get me to speak Russian. _

_Then the issue comes up of the questions, I wasn't able to ask him tactfully about where your whereabouts are, he just kind of shrugs off the question, or he says he doesn't know where you are now. I have tried to seduce him too, but that did not get me anywhere! In fact when I tried to show my boobs off to him to get info out of him, he threw me into the Gulag! _

_The Gulag was dark, it was kind of like a work camp. I was given a pick to pick out minerals like amber or malachite. Apparently Russia is really rich with these minerals, and our government in the present seems to not notice this at all. At least I wasn't raped or tortured, but I was beaten up and robbed. I didn't care if they took anything off of me. _

_Days later, Stalin called me back to the Kremlin. I'm not sure why he did this, but I knew he must have wanted to use me for something since he didn't leave me in the Gulag like he probably should have done. Anyways, I was heartbroken, I really liked him! I really liked him Zarbon! I don't know why, does having a crush on someone have to make a whole lot of sense? _

_He has the easiest going demeanor ever! Yes he is somewhat intimidating to look at, but once you get past that for a second, he somehow draws you to him. He tried to calm me down, as I was in a room for a couple of days throwing a huge temper tantrum. He told me in private that his men are very afraid of me, they feel that I'm "crazy" and "psychotic", hypocrites I'm not too fond of them neither! _

_Now I have a hard enough time talking to him. Things are just so awkward between him and me. He has been using me for propaganda posters, and since he's only a couple of inches taller than me, it makes it easier for the both of us, he doesn't look like he's shorter than me, and he has been searching for a Slavic looking model (thanks to my half-Polish blood), he chosen me! _

_I am here, trying to take it easy, trying to get to know Stalin as a human (it's not easy to do believe me!), he's such a hard-ass! All he does is yell at me when I can't do crap right! He sometimes yells at me for the stupidest reasons. He must really like me if he's yelling at me! Not! I'm worried Zarbon! Please write me back as soon as you get this notice! _

_I seem to like the major attention, and love letters I get from men who I guess are asking me out on a date or something? Hell I don't care much for them, there is one person I love more than anything in the world, you! Stalin does seem to really eye me intensely when he sees how much "fan mail" I get. I don't even know these people! I can't read half of what they write! I'm too shy to really talk to many people around me, although sometimes Stalin does send me out on errands with my own body guard (must be a NKVD agent making sure I'm not running away). _

_He must trust me enough to send me on these errands, it helps him out and I get exercise walking around Moscow with an NKVD agent following me. I sometimes talk to the agent, in English. He ignores me of course because he probably doesn't understand what I am saying. However, I refuse to tell him any information about us or our __corrderation , __sorry that's collaboration in our letters. _

_Love you and much besos! _

_-Morgan"_

As I finish writing this letter into this journal, I have no choice but to say, that sometimes my love can be such a childlike creature! I love her anyways. I wait patiently for her next letter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eva is at It Again**

It's preposterous! Just preposterous! Journal, that woman is so lame! She snuck into my room to "surprise me" after I just got lectured by Hitler the night before!

Oh did I tell you, I must have not! Hitler the night before was acting like a paranoid idiot! He thinks that I am not taking my role as "the Messenger of the Aryan Race" seriously enough. Of course I'm not taking it seriously! The man is a loony and he threatened to send me to the guillotine that the government secretly uses on political prisoners and other enemies.

Who knows, maybe he sent Eva to my room to see if I was taking my role as the "Messenger of the Aryan Race" seriously.

Next day I was sitting and trying to read German, rather guttural of a language. The book that I was reading? "Mein Kopf" by Adolf Hitler! He won't let me read anything else. He says that I have to read this book to understand why the Jews and Slavic people "have to die". So far I have looked through it and I want to go to sleep!

I tried to get an English version or a Japanese version from Tojo.

Tojo has never read this book and says that it's not his business what Hitler does with the Jews or the Slavic. I know this because I talked to him over the phone the other day. I must have left the door unlocked, because Eva came in quietly as a mouse. She stood behind me, "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Eva just go away!" I said.

"Hitler isn't paying attention to me, and I need to attention, and you are the only one who seems kind enough to give it to me, whereas everyone else just tells me to fuck off." Eva said.

"Then fuck off!" I said.

"No it's not that simple! I know how lonely you are, how Stalin is seducing your girlfriend in Stalinist Russia, and how she loves him now." Eva said.

"Eva, it's not your business ok?" I said.

"Sure, I'm a woman and women have every right to be concerned about men being violent and cheated on." Eva said.

"As of now you are the last woman on earth I want to talk to! Go away!" I said.

"Hum!" Eva said walking away out of the room.

Thank God I scared her off Journal, now I just hope she doesn't make some stupid story up to Hitler about me!

-Germany 1940 in the summer


	19. Chapter 19

**A Message from Tojo and Mussolini **

I have two letters here from both Tojo and Mussolini, I will show Mussolini's letter to you Journal, which is written in English.

"_Greetings Zarbon! I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed the company of your girlfriend! She is alive and well and pardon me for being very confused, but is she dating Stalin? He told me and Tojo in private that her eyes were just so dark brown that it makes him want to sing the song "Ochi Chorniya" which means in Russian dark eyes or black eyes. _

_It's an old love song about a man who was in love with a gypsy woman. It's a folk song of course, but I think Stalin might have been a little serious when he said that. Not sure if he's lying or not, but it's hard to tell. Dictators sometime lie to one another, and other times they tell the truth. Most of the time we can tell these things, and we can mostly tell when a man loves a woman or a girl. _

_Anyways if you did not know this sensual tension going on between Stalin and Morgan, I think you should know about it now. Don't worry about it though, if its true love between you and Morgan like you say it is, regardless of what goes on behind your back, true love will triumph at the end! _

_Just keep your head up and if Hitler starts ranting, just ignore him! Just shake your head yes, and don't say anything. The man is clearly a little hyperactive and sometimes he doesn't take his medication, or sometimes he does, but he takes too much of it. I also am certain that he snorted cocaine when we were meeting one another in Italy. _

_Take care and I guess I will write to you or Hitler some other time. I have things to do, like taking North Africa over! Bezos a te! _

_-Benito Mussolini"_

I guess Mussolini gets annoyed by Hitler too. If I was a dictator and Hitler was yelling at me, I would probably be annoyed by him. I'm annoyed by Hitler enough as it is, and I am not even a dictator. Here now is the letter from Tojo, written in Japanese:

"_Hi, I met Morgan and think she's a very lovely, gorgeous woman! Mussolini liked her too, you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful! I have seen beautiful white women, but damn! Stalin seems to show a huge amount of rage whenever she talked of you around us. I could not tell if he really, really likes her, or if he just wants to have sex with her. _

_I know she ran into the room after being humped by Benito's Rot Wilier, and we managed to get the dog off her. I saw how Stalin's eyes lit up, he walked up to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. She drew back with disgust and scratched her hand. I'm not sure why, but when she asked about me and Mussolini, we told her that Stalin sent us posters of her on his lap. _

_She takes him out into the hallway and she yells at him and he said something to her, never got what. When they came back into the room, he kissed her on the lips and she seemed to really enjoy it. I get the feeling that she likes Stalin! I get the feeling that Stalin likes her! _

_It's weird though, and later on when Mussolini and I were very high smoking opium I could have sworn that she and Stalin were talking with one another after they had too much alcohol. At first based on her voice and demeanor she seemed to take on a strong defense, then as she loosed up she started kissing him on his neck. _

_He gets disgusted and he walks out of the room and he did not even bother to say goodnight to any of us, except to her! What the hell! What the hell! I felt so embarrassed to be there trying to patch up things diplomatically with Stalin, but I feel that this was a failed mission! It's like it was all about them and not about making peace agreements between Soviet Union, Japan and Italy! _

_Although we did originally go to meet your girlfriend, I have to say that we also wanted to patch things up with Stalin and make secret pacts with him like he did with Hitler. I think your girlfriend is so awesome, but she seems confused and her feelings for Stalin, well if I had to sum it all up I would say that she and Stalin really like one another, but neither has the ability to admit that to the other. _

_Although they were supposedly boyfriend and girlfriend, it just came more off as fake and questionable. I think those two like each other a lot. So yes you do probably have some competition! _

_I hope Snowflake is well, tell him I said hello. _

_-Tojo" _

What? Why would Stalin care about this? Whether or not Morgan brings up me in front of Tojo and Mussolini? He's too old for her anyways and I hope he knows this! His hair is graying and he is clearly overweight, but it's like Morgan said in her last letter, does it have to make sense to have a "crush" on someone? Something really weird is going on between them, and I don't like it!

I have never known Morgan to be a shallow woman, and I have never known her to be a gold digger either. That's what worries me about her, she's innocent (more or less in the naive sort of way), very playful and very picky. As of why in the hell she likes this man! Uhhhhh, I don't want to talk anymore about this! At least for tonight!


	20. Chapter 20

**That Strange Dream**

Journal, I had my strangest dream in a long while! It was a combination of things that I thought about in the present, and things that randomly came into it that I forgotten about.

_I dreamt that I was out in the middle of nowhere, I was in the desert, somewhere maybe? It looked more like dry land of some kind, it wasn't like the Sahara. The music in the background was like out of a war movie in the Middle East. I saw signs in Turkish and Arabic, and then on a doorstep I saw a young boy who was dead! He starved to death! I cried and I ran over to him to try to wake him up. _

_He woke up, he woke up! He said to me in English, like out of Shakespeare tragedy, "Beware the Holocaust, beware Adolf Hitler." He coughed and then died again in my arms. _

"_Its ok little guy, I have a son and he's half human." I said holding him in my arms. _

"_He's dead now Zarbon, there isn't anything you can do for him." A woman's voice said to me. _

_I turned around, there was a petite brown woman standing there. Her hair was long and thick, her eyes were gold and her dress looked like something someone would wear if they went to Planet Primal! It was her, it was my mother! _

_She died when I was three, a few weeks after she dropped me off on Planet Frieza for her friend Cui to look after me. She never came back alive, she visited me in sprit, but then vanished into thin air after telling me that she would always love me. Hours later, remembering like it was only yesterday, Frieza came into my room and told me she died hours ago and that it couldn't have been my mum. _

_Back to the dream, I stared at her, she had that same Anglo-Asian look (like Hitler told me in the waking world once). Her eyebrows were thick, her eye shape was Asian and she had the same lips as mine! In fact if you looked at her you would probably guess by now that I inherited her eye color. Whereas I inherited my dad's mum's hair color and fair turquoise-skinned features. _

"_Mum? What are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_You can't do anything for him Zarbon. He died that many years ago in Dier-ez-Zore from starvation. He's just a ghost from the past that people left behind." Serena said. _

"_That's not very nice! What about you? You left me on Planet Frieza to be raised by that creep Frieza! He molested me and he was the reason why I was afraid to get near a woman and have sex to begin with! He damaged me mum!" I yelled to her. _

"_Zarbon please. Just don't take that tone with me! I came here to ask why in the world you aren't going over to Russia to save your girlfriend!" Mum said. _

_I looked at her, "Because I'm afraid mother, of screwing time up! We managed to screw it up enough and…."_

"_Zarbon, grow a pair and go and rescue her!" Mum said. _

_She was right, I needed to grow a pair, but right now wasn't the time or place to do it. We both know that Stalin and Hitler were going to do what they wanted to do. If we took either of them out, someone far worse could take their places. It was a delicate balance my mum had no understanding for. This dream was a clear warning about the evil Hitler was capable of. _

"_Mum, I am not going to give up rescuing my girlfriend ok?" I said. _

"_Oh look who's here, Zarbon has a - woman with him! Look Eva its Zarbon with a -!" Hitler said. _

_He was on a cloud, he and his girlfriend Eva Bran. The cloud casted an ominous shadow. My mum looked up at Hitler and frowned, "Zarbon I'm going to go now, your friend is a bigot!" she walked away. _

"_He's not my friend mum, he's my capturer!" I said. _

"_Look at you Zarbon, you looked like a total sissy being lectured by your mother!" Hitler said. _

"_I thought he looked brave and awesome!" Eva said. _

"_Madam please, I'm way out of your league, and we both know you are just using me to make Hitler jealous!" I said to Eva. _

"_He caught me Hitler!" Eva said. _

_Then another ominous cloud appeared! It belonged to Morgan! "Morgan it's you!" I said. _

_She stood up and looked like she was wearing a Valkyrie outfit! Damn, too many operas with Wagner that Hitler dragged me to in the waking life. "Greetings from Dier-ez-Zore!" Morgan said. _

"_Don't you mean Valhalla?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_She said Dier-ez-Zore!" it was Stalin! He was hiding in that cloud that Morgan was on top of. _

"_Stalin! You bastard! You helped Hitler drug me so that he could use me to take over France and Europe!" I yelled at him. _

"_Easy boy!" Hitler said teasing. _

"_Oh please Hitler! It's not like you have been the best of allies anyways!" Stalin said. _

"_I beg your pardon? This ally got you half of Poland!" Hitler said. _

"_I am going to use this time to try and invade Poland and Eastern Europe, just like Lenin always planned out. If Trotsky called the shots for the Soviet Union, he would have fucked all of Europe over, without getting anywhere! Now do you understand why I had to industrialize Russia?" Stalin said to Morgan. _

"_I guess, I could live without the killing part of course." Morgan said crossing her arms. _

"_You look really pretty," Stalin said. _

"_Thank you! You do too!" Morgan said grabbing Stalin and smothering him with her lips. _

"_NOOOO!" I said. _

In the waking world, I struggled to beat Stalin up and then I found myself on the floor! I fell out of bed trying to rescue Morgan from Stalin!

Someone knocked on the door, "What happened I heard someone falling!" Eva opened the door.

"Zarbon vat are you doing on tse floor?" she asked.

"I am fine I don't need a woman to help me up! Though I thank you for caring enough about me to actually help me up!" I said.

She actually didn't help me up at all, I was confused and embarrassed that I fell out of bed when I was asleep.

"Should I go get Adolf?" Eva asked.

"No, no don't do that! Just go back to bed ok?" I asked.

She then walked out of the room and went to wherever she was sleeping, I guess? Journal I am going to go back to bed ok?


End file.
